


The Game of Gods

by uirtus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War, Fighting, Gods, Greek AU, Happy Ending, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Iwaizumi as Apollo, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Prince Iwaizumi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Revolution, Slow Burn, Suspense, This is not a real event that happened in Greek lore, commoner Oikawa, deity symbols, light original characters, matsuhana side pair, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uirtus/pseuds/uirtus
Summary: Iwaizumi never knew something was wrong. Not until he met Oikawa. Oikawa stepped into his life and flipped it upside down. His father was not as great as he had made himself out to be and Iwaizumi takes it upon himself to help save Olympus from his fathers hands.With the help from many others Iwaizumi might be able to save the city he cares so deeply about and might, just maybe find other things along the way. Oikawa is the boy who started it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	The Game of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

The thought that everything outside of the high walls of the temple may not be okay never crossed Iwaizumi’s mind. The assurance from his father that everything was just as it should be ricochet though his mind like the sound of canons as Iwaizumi walked between the high white columns of the large throne room. 

Large white cloths, hemed with red and gold hung from Iwaizumi’s slim waist, skin illuminated gold from the torches that hung from the walls. He made his way up to his father, seated at the top of the marble stairs in his throne, looking down onto the servants gathered in the room. Iwaizumi had always had a decent relationship with his father, although he was cold and distant to most, Iwaizumi knew he cared for his land and would do nothing to harm it’s people. That’s why when he heard the murmurs of his insufficient ruling he turned a deaf ear but now it too rattled through his brain. 

Iwaizumi climbed the high stairs of the throne, sandals clacking and listened to his father talk to a servant below.

He sat down, a shiver rolling through his skin as the cold marble touched his bare back. His father didn’t acknowledge his presence and continued on, voice weaving around the columns lining the great hall, reaching every corner of the room. His father tended to have that effect, his voice like thunder and eyes as powerful as lighting. 

“I have no interest in seeing to your plans,” His father looked down the barrel of his nose to the servant who looked like an ant compared to the height of their throne. “Get out of my sights and come back when I’m ready.” 

The servant bowed their head and back up to the wall. His father turned to Iwaizumi and laughed, great noise filling the air. “Hajime! My son, how nice of you to show.” 

Iwaizumi turned his head to regard his father. “What was that servant speaking to you about? Something about plans,” He questioned his father. 

An expression passed over his fathers face for a fraction of a second but it was gone before Iwaizumi could decipher it. “Ah, nothing that concerns you my boy. Now,” He was interrupted by the large oak doors being pushed open with a low groan. Two guards walked in hauling a struggling boy between them, pulling him along as he kicked at their legs. 

His father’s head shot over to them, the lightning striking in his eyes. “What is this?” He demanded, voice echoing off the walls. “I thought the guard would know better than to interrupt their king.” 

Reaching the bottom of the steps leading to the throne, the guards bowed. “Our deepest apologies to your majesty Zeus, but we’ve caught this servant stealing from the kitchen. We believe that you would like a punishment dealt properly at your hand,” His voice echoed up to Iwaizumi’s ears from the bottom of the stairs.

His father’s eyes calmed and what was a harsh scowl was replaced with a solemn look. “Stealing, huh?” His father raised his head a notch and turned it slightly, almost as if he was sizing the boy up. “What’s your name?” 

The boy was shoved to the ground in front of the marble steps, legs folding beneath him and his head hung low. He stayed silent, his gaze still cast to the ground and it was quite obvious that he wasn’t going to talk. 

A guard shoved the butt end of their staff into the boy's shoulder and barked, “The king of gods is speaking, show him your respect.” 

The boy didn’t budge, but Iwaizumi’s curiosity did. All he could see was a mop of chestnut brown hair and skin that looked like it was stretched over the same marble the walls of his home had been crafted from. Iwaizumi leaned forward slightly trying to see the boy better even though he was quite far away. 

A guard reached their hand down and took a fist full of the fluffy brown hair and pulled his head up so the boy was looking at Zeus. “Speak boy,” He growled. 

The boy opened his eyes now, a brilliant flaming brown amber-almost glowing in the low light-that Iwaizumi could see so clearly despite the distance between them. He was gorgeous, more gorgeous than any servant should be. Fine features on his face illuminated by the glow from the torches were soft but not too soft, a fierceness resting behind them. A scowl passed over his lips, almost wolf-like. “I have no respect for a king such as yourself,” His voice was smooth despite the words that had just dripped from his lips.

The lightning flashed in Iwaizumi’s fathers eyes again as he growled out, “Why is that?” His question was low, a daring tone. 

The boy ignored his tone. “Because a king should be able to see the torture he’s putting his people through,” He spat out his words like the left a fowl taste in his mouth. 

Iwaizumi turned his head in question to his father but didn’t receive anything back. 

The power in his fathers eyes struck, his temper was short. “Watch your tongue boy, you’re at Zeus's hands,” The guard pulled his hair harder, the boy's neck exposed as they pressed their staff into his neck.

His father raised a hand and the guard looked up with shock plain on their face and slowly lowered his staff. Iwaizumi himself was surprised too, his father typically had no tolerance for disrespect. 

“What’s your name boy?” His father repeated his previous question.

The boy was silent but spoke when the staff knocked him in the shoulder again. “Oikawa.” 

His father frowned, “Your full name.” 

Oikawa stayed silent, lips taunt as he held his solid gaze. Iwaizumi’s father sighed as he raised a hand to flick his finger, gesturing to the door. “Take him to the dungeon,” He spoke like he was almost bored. 

Oikawa was hauled off the ground and now Iwaizumi could take in him as wholly as he could. He had a lean, lithe build. His waist was thin, covered in white cloth slinging around his hips that weren’t too much wider than his waist. His shoulders were broad despite the slimness of the rest of his torso. He was tall, perhaps taller than Iwaizumi himself. Oikawa scowled as he gave the guard another kick. “I can walk you behemoth.” 

Iwaizumi felt his lips turn into a small smile but quickly let it fall off when Oikawa started talking again. “The least you could do is actually provide food to your citizens, then maybe I wouldn’t have to resort to stealing,” He was being walked away, pulled through the tall columns. His skin was still a fair white despite the warm glow from the fires. 

Iwaizumi turned his head to his father, his eyes lingering on Oikawa who had now disappeared in between the columns. “What was he talking about father?” His question was soft, only loud enough so his father could hear. “Is there a shortage of food? I know there’s a war but, why is there no food?” 

His father sighed loudly, like the wind of a storm passing through the trees. “No Hajime, there is no food shortage. He’s just a peasant boy complaining about not getting his fill as his dinner table.” 

Iwaizumi frowned. “But we can’t let a family go hungry and if there’s one family hungry there’s bound to be more,” He stared at his fathers sharp profile, much like his own. All angles, not much softness to them, unlike Oikawa who held the perfect balance between soft and sharp in his features. 

His father turned his head to look at his son. “There are no hungry families Hajime,” His expression was playing somewhere between tired and annoyed. 

“But-” Iwaizumi started but was cut off by the sharp wave of his fathers hand. “No buts, the kingdom is in perfect health and you have no reason to believe otherwise,” His words were regaining their normal thunder. 

Iwaizumi shut his mouth, his father didn’t often take that tone with him but when he did he knew to keep quiet. 

Iwaizumi stood, giving a short bow to his father and excused himself even though his presence had been short lived. His mind was still trying to figure out what the boy, who had stated himself to be Oikawa, was talking about. His father would never lie, would he? No. No he wouldn’t, especially not to his own son. Oikawa had to have been lying. Yes, that’s what it was. Oikawa was lying, not his father. Yet the back of his mind would not keep quiet.

He found himself in his room, looking over the walls of the palace from his balcony. Red curtains hung from the large windows with no panes, flowing out into the night due to the suction of the wind outside. 

Iwaizumi would be able to see if something was wrong, wouldn’t he? Maybe it was deeper within the kingdom, somewhere his vision wouldn’t reach. Iwaizumi couldn’t imagine his fathers kingdom as anything but perfect but Oikawa’s words seemed so very real that he couldn’t quite pass them off as lies. 

He wandered over to his bed and sat down, running his hands through short, dark brown hair. His mind wouldn’t quiet down so he decided after dark, when the kingdom was asleep, he would talk to Oikawa. He needed to know more. 

A few hours into the night, Iwaizumi pushed the heavy oak of the door aside and made his way down winding staircases to the kitchen. He remembered the guards said Oikawa was stealing food, it might be a good way to get information out of him. Plus Iwaizumi was concerned he wasn’t eating enough food, he looked skinny. But Oikawa was a stranger and the food was strictly for bargaining points. 

Iwaizumi stepped into the chill of the night, silently trotting across the large lawn outside the temple and to the dungeon’s large doors. He pressed his open palm against them, gold flashed underneath his fingertips and pushed the door open with ease. Slinking into the dark stone hall, Iwaizumi was immediately hit with the stench of sweat. 

The moon cast shadows as it filtered through the bars of the cell windows. Iwaizumi strolled through the hall and tried his best to ignore the calls of the few people who were locked behind the iron gates. He has always had a big heart and his father said it would be his downfall but his late mother told him it would be his greatest weapon. 

He found Oikawa at the end of the hall, moonlight casting a halo around him. His chestnut hair along with his porcelain skin, is almost grey in the fair light. Small chains were hooked onto his ankles, his gaze casted onto the floor and Iwaizumi would have thought he was asleep if not for his hands tracing figures in the dirt. 

He looked like he didn’t belong there, too beautiful for his ugly surroundings. Iwaizumi was almost afraid to speak but he didn’t have to because Oikawa’s voice cut through the quiet. “Don’t just stand there, say what you wanna say and get out,” He raised his head, eyes half lidded as he smirked. “And keep the insults to a minimum, thanks.” 

Iwaizumi was taken back ever so slightly, he wasn’t used to the common folk addressing him so nonchalantly. “I-, I wasn’t here to insult you,” Oikawa scoffed at that. “I truly wasn’t. I came to ask you about something, what you said in the throne room.” 

Oikawa squinted at him and then his eyes widened ever so slightly and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. “Oh my this is rich, you’re the king's son. Well sorry to break it to you, _your royal majesty,_ but your dear old dad is doing a shit job of being a king.” 

Iwaizumi stared for a moment, he had really never had a conversation like this before. “Yes, I am the king's son but I have business to speak with you about so if we could get on with it that would be great.” 

Oikawa sat up, crossing his legs as he spoke, “Oh straight to the point, lovely. Well have a seat anywhere, sorry if it’s a little dirty I wasn’t accepting guests.” 

Iwaizumi sat down on the floor across from Oikawa, rolling his eyes. “You know you’re kind of an asshole,” His tone dropped into something more casual, shedding it’s formal exterior. 

Oikawa gave him a lazy side gaze and huffed a laugh. “I asked to keep the insults to a minimum thank you very much.” 

Iwaizumi reached behind him and pulled out the small cloth containing the food he brought out. “I was, that was the first time I insulted you,” Iwaizumi paused when he felt Oikawa’s eyes heavy on him. “What?” He asked

Oikawa’s eyes flickered up to his face, then back down to the food in front of Iwaizumi. “Why did you bring that?” He asked slowly. 

Iwaizumi let a small smile creep onto his lips at the cautioned tone of Oikawa’s voice. “The guard said you were stealing food, so I brought some. And I can use it as a bargaining strategy,” He looked up to see Oikawa staring blankly at his face. 

“Wow, using food to worm information out of a starving person. Real classy,” He deadpanned.  
Iwaizumi let a little chuckle escape his lips. “I would have let you have some anyways, even if you didn’t tell me what I want to know,” He picked up a bundle of grapes and held them through the bars that separated them. Oikawa’s hand started forward hesitantly before plunking the grapes out of Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

With the close proximity Iwaizumi could see the slimness of Oikawa’s fingers, the faint scent of roses and spice rolled off his skin and when their fingers bumped he could feel the cold of Oikawa’s touch. 

Oikawa’s hand slinked back and he began happily plucking off the grapes and popping them into his mouth. Iwaizumi let out another small chuckle and continued on his quest for knowledge. “When you were in the throne room, what were you talking about? Is there really not enough food?” 

Oikawa looked up at him, cheeks stuffed with grapes, he swallowed before speaking. “Not enough food?” He repeated and scoffed. “There’s not enough of everything. Your little old pops up there on his throne is hoarding it all. People can barely find medical supplies, let alone water to drink,” Oikawa went back to his grapes in his hand. 

Iwaizumi stared at him in disbelief. There was no way Oikawa was telling the truth, his father would never lie, no to him. “No. No way, my father would have done something if that were true.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’ll never believe me cause you’ve never been outside these damn walls but it’s true and people are suffering at your dad's hands,” He looked down to the ground as if he was remembering something. 

Iwaizumi sat there for a moment. What should he do? Should he go to his father again? No, he wouldn’t tell him anything if this was true. Or he could just turn a blind eye and hope Oikawa is lying, but Iwaizumi could never do that. He stayed quiet for a moment more before making his decision. 

“Show me,” Iwaizumi said plainly. 

Oikawa looked up with one slim eyebrow raised. “What?” 

“Show me,” He repeated. “Show me how bad it is. If it’s as bad as you say then I promise I’ll do everything in my power to help.” 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment before he started laughing, a bright sound that rang through the dungeon, lighting it up. Iwaizumi had never heard anything more beautiful. 

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed a cherry red. “What?” his voice was quiet. 

Oikawa’s laughter died down a little as he wiped tears from his eyes “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that how do you expect me to get out, and there’s no way a trip to the city and a stern talk with the king is going to change this. This is a civil war.” 

Iwaizumi looked up from the cloth of food he was wrapping up and stared at Oikawa. Oikawa stared back at him before he caught on. “You didn’t know the war was between Zeus’s own people?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head slowly as he stood up, still a little shocked. “No but now I need to see this even more, come on.” 

Oikawa snorted out another laugh. “How the hell do you expect me to leave? I’m kinda,” He shuffled his feet around, making the chains click together. “Chain up at the moment.” 

Iwaizumi placed his hand onto the door, the same flash of gold as earlier flashed from beneath his fingertips and the door swung open. He then bent down and did the same to the chains around Oikawa’s legs and then fell to the ground with a clunk. “That’s how.” 

Oikawa stared at the chain in the dirt before saying blandly, “Oh.” He sprung up from the floor and walked out of the cell door. He looked around at his surroundings for a moment before seemingly deciding, “This place is horrid, let's leave.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled before catching Oikawa’s wrist in his hand. “Not that way, the guards will see.” 

Oikawa turned back around and stood in place. “I apologize, _your majesty,_ what way shall we go then?” He gave a deep, mocking bow. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder, it was solid and cold, before hauling him over to a side-trap door and pushed it open. “This way and it’s Iwaizumi Hajime, not your majesty.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Wow telling me your first name too,” He allowed himself to be pulled along to the trap door. “Mines Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa out stretched the hand Iwaizumi wasn’t holding onto. 

Iwaizumi stopped and shook Oikawa’s hand. This close he realized his pale skin looked like it had been dusted with shimmering rose powder. He really was gorgeous. “Nice to meet you, Oikawa,” He smiled through his own temporary blush on his cheeks. 

Oikawa returned his smile, big and bright but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nice to meet you too,” He turned to the open trap door and huffed out a sigh, placing his hands on his hips. “Shall we?” 

Iwaizumi swung himself through the small door and turned to offer a hand to Oikawa. “We shall,” Oikawa took his hand, swinging himself through the door as well. 

Iwaizumi looked out over the vast yards of the temple that connected to the high walls in the distance, light from the city below littered the sky. 

Iwaizumi had to admit, he was scared. He was scared that Oikawa was right and things were as bad as he said they were. He was scared that his father might be lying to him after all. But he needed to know, he needed to do what was right for the people, _his future people_. So he let Oikawa lead him through the chill of the night, his grasp on his wrist tight as they slunk through the shadows of the court yard. 

“ _Wait,”_ Oikawa hissed, a guard passed in front of them only a couple tens of feet away. Oikawa shot his arm out against Iwaizumi’s chest holding him back. He knocked into his arm and let out a quiet curse.

The guard’s head turned and they stared into the shadows Iwaizumi and Oikawa were hiding in. Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s breath catch and felt his arm freeze against his chest. 

Iwaizumi felt the panic growing in his chest as the guard came nearer, raising his staff slowly. 

Iwaizumi slowly bent down to the ground and picked up a stone the size of his palm. Oikawa looked at him with large eyes, thrashing his arms in a silent question, _What are you doing?_ He seemed to say. 

Iwaizumi slowly raised his hand above his head and coiled tightly his arm before throwing the stone as hard as he could across the courtyard, hitting it against a statue of his father and heard a crack. The guard whipped his head in the direction of the noise and walked off to see what it was. 

Oikawa stifled a laugh and Iwaizumi shrugged. “Oh well,” he whispered, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and ran to the end of the lawn and ducked through a whole in the temple walls. 

Once on the other side Iwaizumi took a deep breath, he hadn’t been outside those walls in years- of course there were occasional trips he would take with his father but he never had truly been in the town below his home. 

“Alright, do you want to see the bad stuff right away or just ease into it as we go?” Oikawa turned to him, the moon light behind him illuminating his every feature in the pale light, turning his skin into something that looked like diamonds. 

Iwaizumi swallowed stiffly, “Uh, the bad stuff right away,” He wasn’t sure how bad this was going to be but he knew he needed to see it no matter how horrible. 

Oikawa nodded and began to walk along a wide path in the middle of the green yards. The stone path was worn and gray underneath his feet. Iwaizumi looked up and focused his eyes on Oikawa’s solid back. Toned but not too muscular, yet again not like Iwaizumi. He had much more bulk compared to Oikawa. And up this close he saw Oikawa was actually taller than him but only by a few centimeters. 

“So, you really had no idea the war was between our people?” Oikawa asked in a quiet voice, as to not prevent the wake of the town around them. They were still in the upper class area of the town so there may be some gods and goddesses Iwaizumi would know. 

Iwaizumi closed the few steps between them so he was walking side by side with Oikawa. “No, I really had no idea. My father told me there was a war going on but between us and a far off land so I was never put into battle,” Iwaizumi shrugged then smirked. “I’m still shocked that I found out from a stealing servant and not my father.” 

Oikawa whipped his head around to face him. “Yeah, and this _stealing servant_ is so graciously showing you and preventing you from being kept in the dark. You are welcome,” He sang out his last sentence. 

Iwaizumi laughed quietly. “I’m only joking. I’m very grateful that you’re showing me, thank you,” he turned to him and offered a half apologetic smile. 

Oikawa huffed and nodded. “That’s what I thought.” 

“So you were stealing… Do you have siblings? You seem to be well fed even though you’re skinny.” 

Oikawa sighed and looked at the ground, eyelashes casting long shadows down his cheek bones. “No I don’t have a family, well of a sort but not a real one. They’re more like a group of really close friends. There’s not enough food for all of us, most of it typically goes to the younger ones so sometimes I have to steal stuff to actually get my fill.” 

Iwaizumi looked up at the sky, tracing the great constellations with his eyes then cast his gaze back to Oikawa’s face. “I’ve never had many friends, there was my twin sister but that’s more like a built in friend.” 

Oikawa side eyed him then turned his head and offered a smile. “Well then, even though we’ve just met you can consider me your first friend if you would so please,” He stopped then stooped down into a low bow, sweeping his arms out wide. “Your majesty,” He smirked something wild. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, shoving at Oikawa's shoulder lightly and continued walking. “I told you it’s not ‘your majesty’, you can cut that bullshit out _especially_ if we’re friends,” Oikawa trotted back up to his side. 

“Ah yes I know, but it’s fun to taunt you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled up at the sky and turned his eyes over to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the new nickname and he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, he turned his head away from Oikawa and fiddled with the fabric of his clothes. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Why? You don't like it?” Oikawa leaned in front of him and smiled. “Iwa-chan,” He spoke, teasing slightly. 

Iwaizumi pinched his nose between his fingers and he was about to shoot a comment back but then he noticed his surroundings. What once was lush green grass was replaced by dirt and mud. People sat at the sides of the path which had become noticeably smaller. 

Iwaizumi looked around and saw nymphs practically colorless and gray, lacking all their normal vibrancy. Minotaurs and centaurs losing patches of fur and some with missing horns. The air stank of sweat and mud. People sat on whatever dry patches of ground they could find. Iwaizumi watched as they passed around and divided pieces of bread, small chunks being chewed as slowly as possible. 

Children ran around the street, chasing each other for extra bread. People holding empty cups that would have been used for water but now being used to throw at people if they got too close to their families. 

Iwaizumi spun around slowly, the shock plain on his face. He watched as children clutched their stomachs and adults clutch their wounds from being in battle. 

_No._

His father had been lying, Oikawa was telling the truth. 

_No, no._

The kingdom _was_ falling apart right under his nose. He had no idea. 

_This isn’t happening._

Iwaizumi turned in another slow circle, gaze entrapped by the scene. He stopped when it landed on Oikawa who was staring at a child. They were clutching to their mothers skirt, crying into the folds. “Where’s daddy? He’s coming back right?” The mother placed her hand on the child's head with tears in her eyes and looked down the street as if expecting her husband to walk down the cobble. 

“You weren’t lying.” 

Oikawa turned his head to Iwaizumi slowly, his eyes looked hollow as he shook his head. “Come on, there’s more to see,” He spoke quietly as he grabbed for Iwaizumi’s wrist. 

Letting himself be pulled through the small groups of people, Iwaizumi’s head was spinning. _More? How could there be More?_ How could he have not known? The kingdom had always looked so colorful from the temple balcony and now it just looked gray. 

Iwaizumi was dragged through the streets of similar scenes, closing his eyes tightly like it would erase the things he was seeing. The further they went the skinner people became, ribs showing through thin skin, sickly colors that were supposed to be bright and beautiful. Iwaizumi saw pain behind the people’s eyes that should never be there, would have never been there if only he would have _known._ But he didn’t 

Iwaizumi found himself in shock, then in anger. Anger towards his father, bubbling upwards with the power of the sun's heat behind it. Iwaizumi was going to change what his father wouldn’t and he would do it now, his silent oath rang in his head as he walked on. 

After about half an hour of walking, Iwaizumi found himself on the very outskirts of the kingdom, facing a woods. He looked over to Oikawa, who had dropped his hand a few minutes back, and looked at him in confusion. 

Oikawa noticed his staring and gave him a weak smile. He stepped into the forest and held out his hand to Iwaizumi. “Come on,” Was all he said. 

Iwaizumi took his hand and was pulled into the forest, following a thin dirt trail. “Where are we going?” He asked. 

Oikawa glanced back at him for a second before turning his gaze back to the path. “I told you there was more so I’m showing you the more.” 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows but said nothing. After about two minutes Iwaizumi started to hear voices, soft and hushed. He stretched his neck to look around Oikawa’s back and he saw soft lights dancing through the trees. Before they could walk into an open groove ahead of them Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to the side and sunk down into the bushes. 

Iwaizumi was tugged down next to Oikawa by his wrist with a thud. He turned his head to ask what that was for but Oikawa beat him to it. “Sorry but they can’t see you,” He spoke softly, voice sweet and cool. 

Iwaizumi shifted so he could look into the groove. People huddled in groups around campfires, wearing dirty clothing and whispering to each other. Trees created a canopy above their heads and small shelters were built in between the larger trees. 

“Why can’t they see me?” 

“They know who you are and they would be pretty mad if they saw royalty here. This is a refugee area for some of the,” Oikawa paused and looked around some of the groups. “Less fortunate.” 

Iwaizumi just nodded. A kingdom shouldn’t fear their king, this isn't right. He was about to ask if he could help in anyway right now but was cut off by a voice cutting through the groove. 

Iwaizumi watched as a pair strolled into the clearing, a centaur and a nymph. The centaur had a thick, black shiny coat and equally black hair that curled lazily over his forehead, just above dropping eyes. He was large, large enough he could carry three people on his back no problem. The nymph on the other side was thin, very tall but thin. His skin was decorated in the same blushy pink as Oikawa’s but something was different about his, his was more of a strawberry blonde that matched his hair. 

“Who are they?” Iwaizumi whispered loudly. 

Oikawa turned his head to him briefly. “The centaur is Matsukawa but we call him Mattsun and the nymph is Hanamaki, he goes by Makki for short,” He turned his head back towards the groove and sighed fondly. “They’re the nicest people you’ll ever meet but, they are complete idiots.” 

Iwaizumi watched as Hanamaki picked up a child from the ground and placed it on Matsukawa’s back. The child smiled faintly as Matsukawa trotted around the groove. “They helped me create this place after the war first broke out,” Oikawa continued. 

Iwaizumi looked around the scene, to the people huddled around campfires and thought back to the people in the streets. He needed to do something, anything to help. “I’m going to do something about this.” 

Oikawa turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow. “Like I said earlier Iwa-chan, you can’t just snap your fingers and make this all disappear. As much as I wish you were the solution to this whole thing, it isn’t that easy,” Oikawa ran a hand back through his hair and sighed. 

Iwaizumi thought for a second then came up with an idea. “Do you have connections to the people directing the fighting on this side of the war?” He asked. 

Oikawa looked at him and then started hesitantly. “Yeah, I do,” He pointed to Matsukawa and Hanamaki in the groove. “That’s them.” 

Iwaizumi paused for a second, he thought it would have been someone more intimidating but he guessed Matsukawa could definitely have an intimidating side. 

He nodded then continued. “Let me come back in a couple of days, you can talk to them about my arrival and we can plan. I know my father as well as anyone can, I can help stop this. I can’t stand by and let the people, my future people sit in suffering for so long,” Iwaizumi turned his head to face Oikawa looking straight into his amber eyes, brown clashing with Iwaizumi’s steel blue. 

Oikawa stared back at him as he thought, narrowing his eyes and pushing his lip out into a pout. “Are you completely serious?” Oikawa said, more a statement than a question. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “I can’t just sit back and do nothing Oikawa. These are my feature people, I need to help. I see now how awful my father is on the throne. Please, let me help,” It didn’t show in his voice but his silent begging was obvious. 

Oikawa sat back on his heels, clutching his chin in his hands as he thought it over. Iwaizumi sat there and watched him, finding himself dragging his eyes down Oikawa’s lean form. “Okay.” 

Iwaizumi snapped his eyes back up. “Okay?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Yes, I mean you are the king's son Iwa-chan. This could be extremely useful to us and we could get your dear old daddy Zeus off the throne. It’s a win-win situation really.” 

Iwaizumi’s lips curled back into a smile, the power of the sun behind it. He could do this, he could help stop this. Did he know how? Well no, he didn’t, but Iwaizumi was going to stop this. He had too. 

“See you later, your majesty,” Oikawa sang, turning with a raised hand as he walked away from Iwaizumi and back the way he had just come from. 

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, “Goodbye Oikawa,” He ducked back through the hole in the temple walls he had exited from and ran across the lawn which was now being bathed in gold from the rising sun. Iwaizumi always loved the sun, it was his after all. 

They had spent the whole night planning, planning how in the underworld they were going to save their kingdom. Oikawa would come to get Iwaizumi in two days' time, when the sun had just set. That was when Iwaizumi would help them overthrow his own father. 

Oikawa was going to talk to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to make sure they weren’t against Iwaizumi joining them. He had time to get his things together. Iwaizumi would have to get information from his father. War plans, army positioning and who was leading them. Iwaizumi thought it would be Ares, the god of war but who knows? His father is unpredictable. 

All he had to do was wait for Oikawa and pry for information from his father which proved to be much harder than he thought it would be. So as he climbed the throne room steps for the third time that day, he prepared himself for a very annoying conversation. 

“No Hajime, you have no need to know of my war plans. You don’t have a place in the war at this moment,” His fathers voice was stern and final. Iwaizumi slumped in his standing position as he heaved out a sigh. 

He nodded slowly, this wasn’t working and he needed to get this information soon, Oikawa was coming to get him tomorrow. An idea formed in his head. The records room. 

Iwaizumi held back his smirk as he nodded slowly, he bowed and started to take small steps backwards towards the stairs. “Yes, I apologize for overstepping Father.” 

Zeus nodded and waved a large hand at him. “Yes, yes it’s fine. Just run off and find something to preoccupy yourself with,” He sighed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. _He wasn’t a child._ “Yes Father,” He turned and bounced down the stairs, making his quick exit through the grand marble pillars. He quickly ducked down quiet hallways and made his way to the records room which was typically void of any living thing so it should be fine to go snoop through some things. 

He pushed open the doors, he winced as they groaned loudly. He opened it only enough to get through before turning to close it again. Iwaizumi turned around and faced the vast room of the records hall. As little as it was used, it was still very impressive. Vaulted, doming ceilings, walls lined with shelves upon shelves of scrolls. 

Iwaizumi strolled through the shelves, thumbing at titles as he walked through the long ailes. He shifted through what had to be hundreds of texts and writings before coming upon the most recent section- there wasn’t a true organizing system. The mortals always thought the gods would be very precise about their filing but truly they just threw it onto whatever shelf they could find. 

Iwaizumi pulled a scroll from its pile and a couple more just because why not and sat down on the ground while rolling out the first one. At the very top of the scroll, in big letters “Civil War of Olympus.” Yeah that would work. 

He looked through other titles of battle strategies and army formations, notes from previous meetings his father had held with the guards and other Olympians. Iwaizumi took maps that held locations of provision stocks and campgrounds for the army. Literally everything with a current date on it was taken and stuffed under Iwaizumi’s arms. After spending a hour scouring the records hall, he bolted up the stairs to stash his findings away inside of a trunk and locked it up tightly. 

Now all he needed to do was wait for Oikawa to come get him. Iwaizumi was excited yet terrified. His father had lied to him, he told him everything was right in the kingdom and there was nothing for him to be concerned about. Iwaizumi should have been told about this and better yet this shouldn’t even be happening. His father shouldn’t be responsible for this. 

Iwaizumi could feel the anger rising in his blood and curled his fists at his sides. He tried to focus on what was coming and how to fix it. As soon as Oikawa came to get him tomorrow night they would start planning, planning a way to fix everything the best they could. Iwaizumi could do this, he had to do this. 

A rock soared through Iwaizumi’s window the next night, nearly hitting his square in the face. He looked back at the rock on the ground and ran to the balcony. “You could have killed me you dumbass,” He hissed. 

Oikawa was standing below him, bathed in the pale moonlight of the outside world. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, laughing. “I may be strong but I’m not that strong. Get down here before _I_ get killed for trespassing and possibly kidnapping.” 

Iwaizumi unlocked the chest with the scrolls in it, dumbing them all into a cloth bag. He slung it over his shoulder along with a thick black cloak. “I don’t think it’s kidnapping if I come with you willingly. Hold on I’ll be right down.” 

Iwaizumi sprinted down the stairs and exited out the servant doors. He joined Oikawa in the lush green lawns of the temple and turned to him, sighing. “You ready?” His stomach flipped with anxiety. 

Oikawa scoffed, “Please. I should be asking you that Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi continued and walked through the paths. “I’m completely ready, I was born ready,” His lie was oh so very obvious. 

Oikawa laughed behind him.”Sure you were Iwa-chan.” 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, taking their time strolling through the gardens of the temple. It was comfortable, Iwaizumi usually didn’t appreciate silence. Oikawa made it comfortable somehow. 

“So what happens when we get to your little ‘revolution’ thing?” 

Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi and smiled. It stretched across his face to show rows of perfectly white teeth but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Well, we start planning. Using the information you’ve gathered -which I hope is useful by the way- we should be able to come up with a solid game plan and strategy.But when we get there you’ll be introduced to Makki and Mattsun and we’ll sleep for the night, give you a little time to wrap your head around this.” 

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow at that. “Wrap my head around this?” He repeated. “What do you mean?” 

Oikawa’s smile dropped and he turned his head to focus on where he was walking. “Well you’ve taken this in great stride, Iwa and you deserve at _least_ a night to prepare for this.” His gaze flickered back to Iwaizumi. “I imagine it’s not easy to find out your father has been lying to you for the past while and then start planning a revolution against him the next day.” 

Iwaizumi hummed in thought. “I suppose but I’m relieved that I know and I can help. Even if that means I may have to throw my father off the throne myself,” He turned to Oikawa, offering a soft smile. “But thank you for the consideration.” 

Oikawa returned his smile and chirped out cheerfully. “It’s no problem Iwa-chan.” 

They fell into a steady conversation as they made their way out of Olympus. It flowed easily bouncing from one topic to the next, it was something Iwaizumi had never experienced before. You don’t really get to have casual conversation when you were the son of the king of gods. 

A while later they came upon the same groove from the other night, this time empty but fires still dotted the clearing and lit it up in warm light. Under one of the handmade, mini shelters stood the same large, silky black centaur and pink tinted nymph. 

Iwaizumi had heard of butterflies in one's stomach but never felt it himself, until now. It was an odd sensation and it truly did feel like something was flapping around inside his stomach. Iwaizumi felt a solid, cool hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Oikawa giving him a small smile and Iwaizumi took a deep breath before nodding. 

“Stay here for a moment Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered. 

Iwaizumi nodded and watched as Oikawa walked out into the groove calling out to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. His first thought was how he wanted to run out to catch up to Oikawa’s side but he waited for him to single for Iwaizumi to come out. 

He watched as Matsukawa threw his head back and laughed at something Oikawa had said and turned it to the bushed lining of the groove, almost as if he knew exactly where Iwaizumi was. Hanamaki was nodding with a sly smirk on his face as Oikawa continued to talk. He then raised a hand and waved for Iwaizumi to come over to them. 

Iwaizumi straightened up from his crouch and ducked out from behind the brush. He offered an awkward wave as he walked towards them, “Hello.” 

Matsukawa tilted his head, his tail swished behind him as he trotted up next to Iwaizumi, taking him in while slowly circling around him. “So _this_ is Iwaizumi.” 

“For some reason I expected you to be glowing or something,” Hanamaki’s chin was resting in his hand as he spoke. Matsukawa nodded in agreement. 

“Oh no, don’t be fooled,” Oikawa piped in. “Sometimes Iwa-chan’s fingers flash gold, so I mean that counts for something.” 

Hanamaki looked back to Iwaizumi and nodded, almost approvingly. “I suppose that’ll do.” 

“If all of him glowed that might get a little distracting,” Matsukawa chuckled quietly. “So Iwaizumi, you’ve come to help us overthrow your own father. I feel like I’m in a story from the archives or something.” 

Iwaizumi laughed as well. “I’ve gathered all the information I could find. I know Oikawa said we wouldn’t do any strategizing tonight but I can give you all the scrolls to look over,” Iwaizumi pulled his bag out from underneath his cloak containing all the information. “I already have an idea of what the first step of action should be but we can discuss that in the morning if you wish.” 

Matsukawa took back his place next to Hanamaki and nodded. “Yes, we’ll start our planning in the mornings. Oikawa requested we give you the night to settle in before we get to any of the heavy stuff.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, as much as he wanted to stop this as soon as possible, it probably was a good idea to take a night to rest. “Thank you, for letting me help that is and your kindness. I understand the kingdom isn’t too fond of royalty right now so I’m grateful for your hospitality.” 

Oikawa slung an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Don’t sweat it Iwa-chan, we know it’s your father doing this and you had no part in this. We’re just happy we have you on our side,” He smiled. 

Iwaizumi cheeks flamed up at the closeness and the scent of roses and spice made him a little dizzy but in a good way. “I’ll do everything in my power to help you all.” 

Matsukawa smiled and nodded. “Thank you Iwaizumi, Oiks will show you to your quarters. It’s not anything like it was in the temple but it works just fine.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and watched as Hanamaki crawled onto Matsukawa’s broad back and waved before they trotted to a different end of the camp. Oikawa removed his arm from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and grabbed his wrist instead. “Come on Iwa-chan, it’s getting late.” 

Iwaizumi allowed himself to be pulled into a small clearing, just off the main groove. There was a small tent, along with a fire that burned in the middle of the space. The trees created a canopy above his head but it wasn’t quite dense enough to snuff out the stars in the sky. 

Oikawa turned to him and let go of his wrist. “I’m staying just down that path if you need anything,” He pointed and Iwaizumi followed his finger between the bushes. He could see the soft glow of another fire. “Well goodnight Iwa-chan,” He called out cheerfully. 

“Wait hold on Oikawa.”

Oikawa turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes?” 

Iwaizumi’s voice caught. Oikawa was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen, his skin like smooth marble glowing in the light of the fire. His eyes resembled the flames themselves as they glow a deep amber. “I have some questions before you go.” 

“Ask away.” 

Iwaizumi sat down next to the fire, shivering at its warmth. Oikawa sat across from him, drawing his legs up to his chest. “How did you start all this?” 

Oikawa seemed surprised, slim eyebrows shot up at the question. “Well,” he paused. “It took a lot of work. It was the beginning of the war, there had been disagreements between people and government and things started to unravel. People were kicked out of their homes and left on the streets. Food was scarce and people were dying of disease. I’ve always been close friends with Makki and Mattsun so I started talking with them about changing it.

“They always told me I was crazy but then we started taking in small groups at a time. We found this place and offered them shelter and whatever food we could. People started to catch onto our desires to change this all and slowly, we built a small army of whoever was willing and here we are.” 

Iwaizumi sat there for a moment. “That’s,” he paused to look at Oikawa square in the eyes. “That’s really admirable, Oikawa. It couldn’t have been easy to do that and you can’t be too much older than me right? You’re doing this all at such a young age, I couldn’t imagine doing that.” 

Oikawa blushed at the praise and flitted his gaze to his hands, playing with his fingers. “Well the same goes for you, you’re the one who came here out of the good of your own heart and concern for the kingdom. It can’t be easy for you either.” 

Iwaizumi smiled gently at this. “Well no but I think the reward of making Olympus whole again will be worth everything that may be headed towards us.” 

Oikawa raised his head and smiled back at Iwaizumi but this one was different from the others he had displayed. This one was a little lopsided, a goofy little grin rested on his lips and lit up his eyes. Iwaizumi felt his heart tumble over its steady beat. 

“I think you’re going to be a great king Iwa-chan,” Oikawa spoke softly. 

Iwaizumi swallowed hard and felt his cheeks flame up at the praise. “Thank you Oikawa,” He cleared his throat. “One more question.” 

“Shoot.”

He leaned in a little before he spoke like he was scared of being overheard. “Are Makki and Mattsun like together?” he asked. 

Oikawa laughed at this and shook his head. “No they’re not but they should be. They’re both oblivious to the fact that they’re obviously in love,” Oikawa stood, brushing off his clothes. “But I suppose things like love should be left for after the war,” He smiled gently. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “I suppose.” 

Oikawa let out a low chuckle, “Will that be all, your majesty?” He gave another shit eating grin and bowed. 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes, yes. Good night Oikawa,” His smile stretched across his face. 

Oikawa turned around and raised his hand, without looking over his shoulder he sang out in a low tone, “Good night,” His words purred through Iwaizumi’s ears as he watched him walk through the bushes to his own little campsite. He made note of the way Oikawa’s hips swayed slightly when he walked. 

After a few minutes of staring at the fire, Iwaizumi climbed into the little tent cushioned by ruff blankets and tarps but he didn’t mind that it itched when he moved. Iwaizumi was happy to be there, even though he had done nothing to help yet he was still so excited. And terrified. What if he couldn’t do this? What if he’s getting himself something he won’t even be able to dent? Iwaizumi shook his head, no he would do this. Because, he needed to. This is his future kingdom and nothing is going to stop him from making it right again

He felt the determination fill his veins, thrumming in his blood and ears. Iwaizumi had a hard time falling asleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of research was conducted before I started writing this fic so if I represented anything in the wrong way please let me know in the comments, but keep in mind this is NOT an actual event that happened in Greek history and lore so this war is not based on an actual event. Thank you to anyone who reads and enjoys what I have to offer.  
> I'll be posting new chapters as regularly as possible but if something comes up and I can't post then I'll let you know somehow.  
> Thank you.


End file.
